A Kingdom and a Child
A Kingdom a Child is a song in the Winx Club in Concert soundtrack and from Season 4. Lyrics English I had the strangest dream last night About another space and time A kingdom and a child It's so familiar Even if I could turn back time I wouldn't change a thing in my life But it's time for me to know And jump into the past What happened to the world That once was my sweet home Nothing will ever be the same I'll find the answers to the questions in my head Is there a happy ending? I hear you calling my name I would search the whole world to find you Every day I'm getting closer to the truth Sometimes I feel so confused And life is such a mystery Take me back where I belong I really wanna know What happened to the world That once was my sweet home Nothing will ever be the same I'll find the answers to the questions in my head Is there a happy ending? I hear you calling my name I would search the whole world to find you Everyday I'm getting closer to the truth Tell me the story of my life About a kingdom and a child Tell me the story of my life About a kingdom and a child French Parfois je rêve d'un autre monde Un monde que je connais déjà Une douce nostalgie Effleure mon coeur Un jour je reviendrai chez toi Et nous serons encore ensemble J'entends ta voix et je sais Que je n'me perdrai pas Raconte-moi la fable D'une fille d'un royaume lointain D'une princesse qui ne savait pas Où est ce monde qu'elle a laissé, que vais-je faire Maintenant de ma vie Plus rien ne sera pareil Dans les pages de mon destin J'écrirai cette fin heureuse que je voudrais Un bref retour dans le passé Un puis un voyage vers le futur Au fond, qui suis-je vraiment? Un jour je le saurai Raconte-moi la fable D'une fille d'un royaume lointain D'une princesse qui ne savait pas Où est ce monde qu'elle a laissé, que vais-je faire Maintenant de ma vie Plus rien ne sera pareil Dans les prochaines pages de mon destin J'écrirai cette fin heureuse que je voudrais Dis-moi où se cache ce monde Écoute la voix qu'il y a dans ton coeur Dis-moi où se cache ce monde Écoute la voix qu'il y a dans ton coeur Italian A volte sogno un mondo che Mi sembra di conoscere Una dolce nostalgia Sfiora il mio cuore Un giorno arriverò da te Saremo ancora insieme noi Sento la tua voce e so Che non mi perderò Raccontami la fiaba Di un regno e una bambina Di una principessa che non sa Dov’è quel mondo che ha lasciato e poi che sarà Della mia vita adesso Niente sarà lo stesso Nelle pagine del mio destino Scriverò quel lieto fine che vorrei Un tuffo nel passato e poi Un viaggio verso il mio futuro Chi sono veramente io Un giorno capirò Raccontami la storia Di un regno e una bambina Di una principessa che non sa Dov’è quel mondo che ha lasciato e poi che sarà Della mia vita adesso Niente sarà lo stesso Nelle pagine del mio destino Scriverò quel lieto fine che vorrei Dimmi quel mondo ora dov’è Segui la voce dentro te Dimmi quel mondo ora dov’è Segui la voce dentro te Trivia *In the Italian Winx in concerto album, the song is in English. *In correct German grammar, the title should be written "Ein Königreich und ein Kind", as in German grammar, words that are nouns take a capital and "Königreich" takes a trema on the "o". Videos English French Italian Category:Songs Category:Winx Club in Concerto Category:Winx Club Category:Bloom Category:Domino